Elvis Cridlington
Elvis Cridlington is one of the firefighters at the Pontypandy Fire Station. He has also been assigned the position of station's cook. Basic Training * Newtown Fire Academy Further Qualifications * Advanced Driving Certificate * Trained Coastguard (From Norman's Ark onwards) * Winter Training (HQ) * Certificated SCUBA diver Awards * Medal of Outstanding Bravery * Best Dog Trainer in Pontypandy (Trophy) Biography Elvis was born and raised in Pontypandy. After completing high school, he began his firefighter training at the Newtown Fire Academy. Upon completing his training, he returned to Pontypandy and joined the Pontypandy Fire Service. His cousin, Jerry Lee, also works for the fire service. Personality Elvis is a friendly firefighter who helps and respects everyone, even if he is a little goofy. He cares a great deal about his friends. He has a heart of gold and is absolutely dedicated to fighting fires and provides a contrast to Sam in both competency and demeanor. Whilst Elvis is a perfectly competent firefighter, he is still learning the finer points of the job as Sam's apprentice. Elvis is very much in awe of his mentor, Fireman Sam. Elvis is an avid fan of rock'n'roll and plays the guitar. He is in a band with Mike Flood. Elvis and Mike put themselves forward to play at every opportunity and Elvis is regularly trying to come up with new song ideas, often about whatever happens to be going on in the station. He doesn't really pay attention in training drills and unlike most of the crew, he is not always very aware of fire hazards, as seen on several occasions. In Safe with Sam, he nearly attempts to go back and relight a firework when it does not go off straight away. During a firefighter drill in A Real Live Wire, he nearly throws water over a burning TV without turning off the power first. However, when it comes to a real emergency he performs the rescue with great skill. In Heroes of the Storm for instance, whilst Sam was rescuing Penny and the children from the old mines, Elvis takes on the responsibility of being the team leader and preparing Pontypandy for a hurricane. Elvis also gets himself into trouble with his boss for either showing up late for work, getting his reports soggy and messy and other mishaps. Voice Actors *John Alderton (Seasons 1 - 4) *John Sparkes (Season 5) *Steven Kynman (UK; Season 6 onwards) *Andrew Hodwitz (US; Amazon prime) Personal info * Hair: Black * Eyes: Blue * Friends: Everybody in Pontypandy *'Crew': Jerry Lee, Sam, Penny, Ellie and Arnold * Boss: Station Officer Steele * Superior Officer: Chief Fire Officer Boyce * 'Quote: '"Great Balls Of Fire" (Series 5-6) Trivia *Elvis is named after the singer Elvis Presley. He is a fan of Rock 'n' Roll and Blues songs, and has a similar hairstyle to Elvis Presley. In Fireman Sam In Action, Elvis said that he listens to Elvis Presley songs. * He did not become a lifeguard until Norman's Ark. * He was the first person to drive Jupiter in the CGI series. * He's one of the youngest firefighters. * Up until the Perilous Path, Elvis has appeared in every episode. * He has a talent for juggling flaming torches, as seen in The Break-Up. * His name is Luish in the Brazilian dub. * His surname is Chrispijn in the Dutch dub. * He was one of the only other characters to appear in every episode between Series 1-6. * In Series 3, Elvis was in love with Penny. Through the original series, they developed a relationship which slowly led to a more romantic one. But from Series 5 onward, they got back to just being friends, until Series 9 episode Norman's Big Fossil Adventure when Penny gave Elvis a kiss on the cheek. *In 2009, Elvis appeared with Sam, Penny and Station Officer Steele in Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band music video on "Children in Need". Although the models from Series 5 were reused for this video mainly made up of stop-motion television characters, the characters retained their voices from the recently established CGI series. *On some Series 5 DVD covers, Elvis is shown to drive Jupiter instead of Sam. *According to the episode Elvis Sings the Blues, Elvis owns a cat *He is the secondary driver of Jupiter and Mercury. *He is the third driver of Venus and Neptune. Episodes Elvis drove Jupiter * Camping * Sam's Day Off * What Goes Up * Steele Under Par * Blow Me Down * Poorly Penny * Pontypandy Pioneers * The Great Fire of Pontypandy * Lighthouse Lock Out * To Outfox a Fox * The Return of Norman-Man * Heroes of the Storm * The Break-Up * Alien Alert * Set For Action! Episodes Elvis drove Venus * Towering Inferno * Lily Lost and Found * Wild Cheese Chase * Stage Fright * Runaway Horse * Dog Day Disaster * Froggy Fantasy * Paddle On * Heroes of the Storm * Cadet Catastrophe Episodes Elvis rode Mercury *Pizza Pandemonium *Big Top Norman Episodes Elvis drove Neptune *Castles in the Air *Paddle On Gallery Firefighter.Elvis.Cridlington.jpeg|Elvis in the original series File:BarnFire2.jpg|Elvis and Sam fighting a fire FS 1.jpg|Elvis with Sam and Steele FS.HomeFromRome.promoVHS.jpeg|Elvis, Rosa and Steele on a VHS promo (Home From Rome) French.Toast.jpeg FS.BrassBand.PromoVHS.jpeg ODXQ7263.png Qr5.jpeg FS.promo7.jpeg Fireman Sam.jpg Sam tan 3.jpg pennymeetselvis.png Gloves.jpeg Elvis Cridlington.jpg FS 4.jpg FS 3.jpg Elvis Cridlington (Series 5) (2).jpg|Elvis in Series 5 Elvis Cridlington (Series 5 2005).jpg Elvis (Series 5) (2).jpg|Elvis sliding down the Pole in Series 5 Sam and Elvis (April 29 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis in Jupiter with Sam in Series 5 Elvis (May 6 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis turning on the hose in Series 5 Elvis (April 26 2005) (2).jpg Elvis getting hit by a rock (April 12 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis gets hit in the head by a falling rock in Danger Falling Sheep Elvis gets a Suprise! (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis has an accident with a Grease-Gun in Twist of Fate Squirrel and BA Elvis (April 14 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis finding the Squirrel in A Real Live Wire Elvis (April 19 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis on the roof during a training exercise in Neighbourhood Watchout Sam and Elvis (April 22 2005) (2).jpg|Sam and Elvis in Mummy's Little Pumpkin Elvis' Bike-Lock (April 25 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis gets his Leg stuck in his Bike-Lock in Joker Soaker Elvis and Penny (April 26 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis and Penny in their Training Outfits in Fit for Nothing Great Balls Of Fire! (April 26 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis struggling on the weights in Fit for Nothing Elvis and Burned Sausages (April 27 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis with Burned Sausages in Deep Water Grrr! (April 28 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis pretending to be a Wild Beast in Beast of Pontypandy Sam and Elvis Cooking (April 29 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis cooking with Sam in Pizza Palaver Elvis (April 29 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis controlling the Extending Ladder in Pizza Palaver Poor Elvis (May 6 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis holding his burned Guitar in Fiery Finale Sam and Elvis (May 9 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis and Sam putting out the fire in Birthday Surprise Elvis Splashing Steele (May 11 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis accidentally splashes Station Officer Steele in Fields of Fire Elvis and Steele (December 12 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis wearing Ear-Muffs and a Scarf in The Big Freeze Sam, Elvis and Steele (December 25 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis eating Rice Pudding On Toast in Let it Snow FiremanSamChildreninNeed.jpg|Elvis, Sam and Steele on "Children in Need" Elfis_Cridlington.PNG|Elvis in the CGI Series (Series 6-9) File:J.jpg|Sam and Elvis onboard Jupiter File:Fire_Station_Hamleys_Flyer.jpg|Elvis with the rest of the team File:Elvis_on_the_television.png|Elvis on television File:Elvis_ocean_rescue_oufit.png|Elvis gearing up for an ocean rescue File:Elvis_takes_out_his_BA_card.png|Elvis wearing his breathing apparatus Elvis new uniform.png|Elvis wearing the new uniform File:Elvis_driving_Jupiter.png|Elvis driving Jupiter Sam and Elvis hemets.png Penny, Elvis and Sam skiing gear.png|Elvis and Sam getting ski lessons from Penny File:Sam_and_Elvis_in_Venus.png|Elvis and Sam in Venus File:Wholefish_cafe_basement.png|Elvis and Sam in the basement of the Whole Fish Café File:Pole.jpg|Elvis and Hannah in the new Fire Station Ke.jpg|Elvis with Ellie & Arnold File:The_Fire_Crew_watching_TV.jpg|Elvis and the others watching TV Pap.26.PNG|Elvis holding a pizza in Pontypandy in the Park Elvis Promo.png|Promo Elvis in coastguard uniform.png|Elvis in an Ocean Rescue Suit File:Elvis's_Tip.png|Elvis's Safety Tip Elvis Character card.jpg|Character Card Elvis in --Heroes of the Storm-- uniform.png Elvis 2015.jpeg B0N8tK CAAAusJZ.png|Elvis playing his Guitar FS.Elv.StationWear.PNG|Elvis wearing the Station Uniform ElvisColouringBook.jpg|Firefighter Cridlington On a Coloring Page SliDD.PNG|Elvis and Sam sliding from the pole Elv.Crid.png|Elvis in full CGI Elvis.Cridlington.Pr.jpeg|Elvis' silhouette in the Alien Alert credits Elvis.In.Concert.jpeg|A drawing made by the children in Elvis in Concert IMG 0146.JPG|Sam and Elvis in Phoenix Elviss10promo.jpg|Series 10 Promo imageepas.jpg|Elvis, Penny, and Sam on top of each other imageeapasp.jpg|Elvis and Penny at Sam's birthday party imageess.jpg|Elvis startles Sam imageeish.jpg|Elvis is super happy! imageehft.jpg|Elvis holding flaming torches imageeitcohots.jpg|Elvis in the Heroes Of The Storm credits imageeatc.jpg|Elvis is at the controls imageicauta.jpg|"I could always use the axe!" imageembd.jpg|Elvis meets Buck Douglas imagertup.jpg|"Round them up partner!" imageigabfat.jpg|"I got a bad feeling about this..." imageessfabb.jpg|Elvis saves Sam from a burning branch imageorw.jpg|"OK Radar walkies!" imageehfwa.jpg|Elvis having fun with Arnold imageeanbas.jpg|Elvis and Norman building a snowman imageesbnm.jpg|Elvis scared of Norman's movie imageacho.jpg|"ACHOO!" It's these hiccups.jpg 70F82612-F224-407C-ADE6-7C71EDB7B222.jpeg Sam, Penny and Elvis (April 21 2005) (2).jpg D4549EB2-C1CC-4FCA-8BE2-B70C20C0E71D.jpeg 86315364-0CC1-4936-81BF-BD8FF4A9B2CA.jpeg|Elvis and Jerry Lee D2130F70-CB26-4EB8-AE22-DC5020A8C99E.png Category:Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Fire Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Emergency Service People Category:Adults Category:Lifeguard